Faith
by Takari-san
Summary: [ToriShishiTori - set before Kanto preliminaries] Ohtori always had faith in Shishido-senpai despite his vain exterior...


**Faith** – Tori x Shishi x Tori fiction  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis.  
**a/n**: This is my first attempt in a Prince of Tennis fanfic and my first attempt in posting shounen-ai or anything close to that… I hope they aren't too OOC or anything ;o; I tried my best…

* * *

"Stand up – you look damn pathetic…" were the harsh words that the tall gawky first year heard from his upperclassman as he collapsed on the ground, unable to bear the burden of the tedious training that he had been forced to go through. 

The grey-haired first year winced at the use of such dirty language, and slowly turned to the sophomore who had said such words. His mouth opened in shock when all that he saw were beautiful brown locks of hair dancing with the wind, almost taunting him. He didn't know why, but that rather mocking action made his heart skipped a beat, maybe… he was just weird that way, but from that day forward, he trained his hardest to become a Hyoutei regular because of his ardent admiration for his senpai.

He was always asked by his fellow tennis club mates, mostly first years like him, 'Why do you admire Shishido-senpai so much anyway? Don't you find him rather… vain?' It was always how it was worded. He couldn't deny that Shishido-senpai was rather cocky; it was actually rather amusing whenever he would flip his long luxurious hair just to show it off. Of course, he never dared to laugh at Shishido-senpai; his temper wasn't of normal human span, which was what he could tell for sure after seeing countless victims fall prey to it.

However, whenever the question was shot at the boy, he could only reply with one thing, 'Because Shishido-senpai is very cool, and very much dedicated to tennis.' And everyone who posed the question at the tall youth just laughed, getting their required daily dose of humor for the day.

The young Choutarou Ohtori didn't understand why they laughed – he knew it was the truth, because someone who wasn't dedicated to tennis wouldn't pay attention to a newbie tennis club member and give him the encouragement he needs to improve. He knew that Shishido-senpai had a burning passion for tennis buried deep inside him, and that probably, he was just a tad bit shy to show it.

After his senpai's defeat because of the Fudomine buchou, Tachibana Kippei, he had a chance to prove to the entire world that what he was saying was the sole truth. After all, it was not simply because of the fact that he wouldn't be able to show off anymore that Shishido Ryoh had been training until the crack of dawn, straining his body to his limit. It was by chance that he saw it… but he never really expected anything less from his senpai…

That's why he opted to aid his senpai, because after all, Shishido Ryoh was the person that he looked up to the most.

"Ah… senpai…" he blurted out after he managed to gain enough courage and guts to approach the brunette, coming out of the bushes all of a sudden, probably scaring his senpai to the point of turning his wondrous dark hair into ghostly white.

The brunette tennis player jumped from his place, all-too surprised to see the tall second year's head poking out of the bushes, "C-Choutarou?"

"Senpai… ah…" Choutarou didn't even know where to begin and how to say it; he was very much afraid that he would offend his senpai by offering him help, "I've seen you around lately and uh…"

Shishido glared at the second year, "And decided to piss me off by rubbing it in that you're a regular, is that it?"

Ohtori winced visibly then shook his head vigorously, "That's not it! I just want to help Shishido-senpai out!"

Somehow, everything ended up just fine, and everything just went on as he had wished. Choutarou couldn't even remember a time he was happier than the time he spent with his idol, as they both played tennis together and strived to improve. He knew liked Shishido-senpai… but he liked this new Shishido-senpai even more. And so when Shishido-senpai was not allowed to become a Hyoutei regular despite his obvious superior skills, he had been scandalized and he was willing to sacrifice his own slot for Shishido-senpai…

What shocked him the most however, was how Shishido-senpai had scissors in his pocket and with no reluctance whatsoever had trimmed away his brown hair that much people found breathtakingly beautiful, one victim of such being Ohtori himself. Though the second year had often found himself admiring the wonderful long hair of his upperclassman and thought that to cut it was a waste, he couldn't help but feel touched by the action of Shishido and it…

It made him look up to Shishido-senpai even more.

He was very glad when Atobe had allowed them both to keep their regular spots; who wouldn't actually? He was overjoyed and he knew that his senpai was as well – but it was not only because of their regular spots that Choutarou Ohtori was already tapping his feet in euphoria. Another reason had been because of the simple fact that they would be doubles partners starting that day… and what else could he ask for than playing together with the one he looked up to the most?

Surely, he could tell that Kami-sama had been ever so generous to him that day…

In the middle of Ohtori's fits of happiness, Shishido chose to speak, "Choutarou…"

The tall boy blinked, wondering what his senpai could be inquiring about… After a few moments of thought, he felt his knees buckle when the thought struck him, "What is it Shishido-senpai? Could it be that you dislike the idea of partnering with me?"

"Iie, it's not that you idiot." The senior told the sophomore with faint annoyance, "It was just that I'm wondering… Why do you believe in me so much…? You do know that I would never give my regular spot to anybody else…"

"I know that… because Shishido-senpai is the kind of person who would never give up on something he has a passion for." Choutarou smiled sweetly, turning to his senpai, "I have faith in Shishido-senpai, because Shishido-senpai is that kind of person and I really look up to you."

The brunette's eyes widened hearing the heart-warming words come from the second year's mouth. He smiled slightly and patted the tall boy's shoulder, "Thank you… let's work hard starting today. I'll be relying on you."

The grey-haired lad couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped his strong arms around the brunette's body, "Hai Shishido-senpai! I'll be relying on you as well!"

"C-Choutarou, what are you doing?" The senior exclaimed in aghast, feeling his feet being lifted from the ground. However, he couldn't hide that small smile creeping up his face.

From that moment on, Choutarou Ohtori knew that his faith in Shishido Ryoh would never waver, but just continue on getting stronger.

**:Owari:**

**a/n**: Well, that's it :D I hope you enjoyed it… God, how I love Ohtori XDDDD, anyway… **R/R!**


End file.
